羅羅
羅羅（Legion、ローロー） 是''聖火降魔錄 新·紋章之謎的敵人Boss角色。 He is a masked Berserker working for Eremiya. He has the ability to clone himself, and he refers to these copies as his brothers. Legion was an orphan raised by Eremiya, and after his death, Eremiya deposed of his surviving "brothers" despite 卡達麗娜's protests, as she felt they were useless without Legion. Legion has a distinctive speech pattern, and usually refers to himself as "we" instead of "I", in reference to his name and cloning ability. 遊戲中 New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment * Downloadable Episode 2: Automatically from the start. Base Stats ;Playable Main= |-|Copies= ;Boss Growth Rates Legion's growth rates are generic; the same as the class growth rates for a Berserker, meaning he has no growth rates of his own. Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Masked Maniac :''One of a group of assassins. Wears an odd mask, as do his many "brothers"登場作品：Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. 基礎數據 稀有度： 斧 |Skill= 鋼斧 }} 斧 |Skill= Legion's Axe 雪辱 }} 斧 |Skill= Legion's Axe 雪辱 技能 武器 奧義 被動 Quotes Battle quotes Death Quotes 英雄雲集 Legion/Heroes Quotes 語源 Legion's English name is a Biblical reference to the exorcism of the Gerasene demoniac (Mark 5:1-20, Luke 8:26-39) where Jesus asks demon's name, and the demon answers, "My name is Legion, for we are many." This itself is a reference to a Roman legion (legio), which consisted of several thousand soldiers. 軼事 *One explanation for the numerous clones is that they're each individual orphan boys raised by Eremiya but trained to work together like a hive mind, and that "Legion" is simply the leader of them. *It is never clarified how much sentience his clones have, as they sometimes have dialogue, and Katarina considered it immoral for Eremiya to kill Legion's copies. *Legion's clones are infinite, gameplay-wise. No matter how many turns are spent killing the clones, there will still be leftovers after killing the main Legion. *Legion is the only default playable Berserker in Awakening. Additionally, Legion uses the Buff Berserker model when an enemy, but switches to the Skinnier appearance when recruited. A similar oddity occurs with Vaike regarding the Berserker model. *The Berserkers that accompany Legion in his SpotPass battle all share identical skills and stats as Legion referencing the clones in the original game. *His artworks depict him wielding the Legion's Axe. *In Fire Emblem Heroes, Legion's Grand Hero Battle map is based on New Mystery of the Emblem Chapter 10x. **Legion's Grand Hero Battle is the first map to have Infernal difficulty. *Legion shares his English voice actor, Christopher Corey Smith, with 萊茵哈特 and 賽特 in Fire Emblem Heroes, ''Yarne in 聖火降魔錄 覺醒, and Slayde in ''聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王. 圖片 File:Legion Heroes.png|Artwork of Legion from Fire Emblem Heroes by nabe. File:Legion Fight.png|Artwork of Legion from Fire Emblem Heroes by nabe. File:Legion Skill.png|Artwork of Legion from Fire Emblem Heroes by nabe. File:Legion Damaged.png|Artwork of Legion from Fire Emblem Heroes by nabe. File:RoroDS.png|Legion's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Enemies Category:Bonus characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色